Many chips, in particular those with electromechanical systems, require a hollow to ensure their function. Various techniques are known for creating such a hollow. It is possible to create the walls of the hollow by structuring a layer, subsequently dividing up the wafer into individual chips and then closing the hollow by applying a cover to the walls of the hollow. Another possibility is to produce the hollow by using a further wafer which has depressions in its surface, forming hollows over the active surface of the first wafer when the two wafers are joined together.